


Smash

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [46]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Code Words, Gen, Nonsense word, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 13th: Smash - Shakespeare invented words, now it's your turn! Hit random keys on your keyboard. Use the result at least once, define it only by using context clues.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Smash

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Tien and Chiaotzu are kids at the Crane School

_Gilkuy._

Chiaotzu turned and raised his eyebrows. Tien was fidgeting with the long sleeves of his surcoat, his three eyes wide and concerned. The one set in his forehead darted to the side, towards Shen. The Crane Hermit was setting the table but his movements were too forceful. Chiaotzu met Tien’s eyes and nodded, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“What is ‘gilkuy’?” Shen asked, and the boys froze.

“Nothing, Master,” Chiaotzu said as Tien ducked behind him. He had learned to leave these matters to Chiaotzu, who was much better at defusing potential tantrums. “It’s a nonsense word. Tien’s not great at telepathy yet so he sometimes just throws out sounds.”

“Hmm.” Shen turned and towered over them. “Sounds like a fruitless exercise.”

“It’s a training exercise I came up with,” Chiaotzu said confidently. “I’m sorry you overheard, Master, we’ll try to keep quiet in future.”

Shen tightened his lips but nodded and turned back. The boys let out silent sighs of relief. Another disaster averted.


End file.
